Love lenguage TL
by Uke.san
Summary: The brunette looked stunned to that lilac-eyed blonde that smiled meanwhile she hold the pencil in her hand to then turn her gaze to her drawing and smile, turning her gaze again to the blonde that now looked like she was writing something in her score, this girl was really cute.


**Love language**

 **Here we are again whit another one shot that probabilly not body is going to read (YAY) okokl but seriously this took the time of two persons yeah not only me this time.**

 **My beta reader and also translator help me a lot idk what I would do whit out their help!**

 **Anway, as a non native speaker please let me know your opnion .  
also if you like this maybe I could write an epiloge.**

 **Please read, enjoy, favorite4 and review!**

Though it is true that Ludwig van Beethoven was self-taught and that the Conservatoire of Milan rejected in his day the request of Giuseppe Verdi's access, also it is that the genius of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart was molded by his father, Leopold, or that Johann Sebastian Bach acquired his first musical knowledge from Johann Christoph, his older brother.

After all, a proper musical formation turns out to be fundamental to extract all the potential that a great artist has inside. Yang Xiao Long knew this better than anybody and that's why despite already playing five instruments and being self-taught, the girl hadn't been content with that and applied to one of most prestigious conservatoires of music of London, the Royal College of Music.

The place looked like a really big castle and it counted with the biggest diversity of students, teachers and instruments that someone could've ever imagine. It was considered one of the most prestigious musical conservatoires of the world and its main course was classical occidental music

That day the blonde had trouble memorizing the score "Gaspard de la nuit: Trios Poèmes pour Piano d'après Aloysius Bertrand", a musical piece composed by Ravel, long and complicated; the piece would be her final exam of the semester and Yang did not have learned and perfected any more that the first two measures.

So, to forget the frustration for a while, she went out of her department with the scores in hand and headed towards the nearest park; the day was beautiful, she was thankful that, despite of entering summer it wasn't too hot. She walked for a while along the park looking for an available bench, with no luck she approached a bench where a calm brunette, engrossed in her notebook where it appeared she was drawing something, so the blonde supposed that she wouldn't care if she sat down beside her.

She immersed herself in the third measure of the score that had taken countless of curses before; for moments she directed her sight to her companion, her profile was beautiful, outlined nose, pink lips that appeared to be soft, she noticed that she had her earphones on and smirked, surely she was one of those people that couldn't live without music.

Without further ado she turned her gaze towards her score.

* * *

Blake Belladonna had gotten to the park in the early hours, she had done more sketches that she could remember and she still felt in the mood to continue drawing, hours later, she noticed a presence beside her.

However, she limited herself to ignore it, like she did with everyone and everything most of the time.

But, after feeling some eyes on her for some time, she decided to look in her direction, stopping to look at her and to see what she was doing. She was frowning, looking to what it looked like musical scores meanwhile with her left hand pretended to play an instrument and with her feet she marked the beat of whatever she was reviewing.

It was curious, how despite she looked really annoyed she emitted that aura of enjoying what she was doing, she studied the girl carefully, now she had a pretty smile on her face, she smirked and got back to her drawing before the girl noticed she was staring.

The girl couldn't take it of her head that her bench companion looked somewhat shy, so, to distract herself a little she decided to start a conversation, she took air from her lungs and she got a little closer to her.

-It's a great day, isn't it?

Nothing, absolutely nothing, ignored completely. Yang returned to her place not with the intention to give up, but with the intention to keep working on her score.

Finally, time later she deciphered how to achieve that measure, she only had to take some notes referring to the beat, and positions that she couldn't forget so when she got home, she could practice with the keyboard she owned.

She looked in her pockets for a pencil…nothing, she made a face and then looked at the girl on her side and smiles, and even if the girl didn't answer her last question she supposed that trying to borrow her pencil wouldn't kill her. Again she got a little closer to the girl and smile they only way she knew.

-Excuse me, can I borrow your pencil?

This time the girl seemed to listen to her because she turned towards Yang making her look to the most beautiful amber eyes she had ever seen in all her life; the blonde couldn't do more but to point at the pencil and smile when the girl gave it to her.

The brunette looked stunned to that lilac-eyed blonde that smiled meanwhile she hold the pencil in her hand to then turn her gaze to her drawing and smile, turning her gaze again to the blonde that now looked like she was writing something in her score, this girl was really cute.

-Thank you- Yang gave the pencil back to Blake with a smile on her face, thing that the girl considered to be cute, however, once more with her pencil she limited herself to nod and to continue on her drawing, then after some time she decided that it was enough or the day, she closed her block and left the park towards her department with a shy smile on her face.

Supposing that maybe the next day she could come back.

The blonde saw the girl leave, she smirked thinking that maybe if she came to this same park the next day then she would see her again, then, she decided to go to the park and seat in the same bench.

The score was in her hands, she had advanced something, but couldn't focus, she changed to strange positions and looked everywhere waiting for the mysterious girls to appear…

She played with her pencil, doodled nonsense in a post it note that she had with her to take notes about the beat and other things that she discovered when she advanced in the score, and nothing…

It was after seeing her watch for a third time that she decided to get back to studying and was then when from the corner of her eye she saw the girl sitting next to her; she couldn't do nothing more but to smile like an idiot, she was excited, after all, she was waiting for her almost all morning.

She got closer to her and smiled again.

-What are you listening to? - And just like the day before she was olympically ignored… she supposed that this girls really liked to hear to music too loud….

She couldn't do nothing more than to sigh.

It was then when she looked down to the post-it with a lot of doodles and smirked, she tear down what she had doodles and in a new one she wrote "What are you listening to?"

She tear it down pasted the note on the bench making sure that it was in the range of vision of the girl, then, left the post-its beside her if she wanted to answer…

Blake had taken her time in deciding if she wanted to go to the park that morning or not, since on the one hand it gave her curiosity knowing if this blonde would be there, but on the other hand she didn't wanted to feel disappointed if she didn't find her, anyways, it wasn't like she would talk to her or something like that…

When she stepped on the park and started walking in search of her favorite bench, she couldn't avoid smiling on having seen the girl sitting on the bench, her lilac eyes were concentrated in the score and on occasion she shook the pencil to write something down.

She couldn't avoid feeling happy, she walk towards the bench with a smile on her face and sat there, she sighed, since, despite of not having the intention to talk to her, she enjoyed her presence.

It was a presence that made her feel, peace…

It was until she saw from the corner of her eye that she was pasting something on the bench and put what looked like post-it notes beside her, it was then when the curiosity took the best of her and read the message that the blonde had written.

Her heart skipped a beat…she blushed a little and took one of the post-it notes to answer.

"A special song…"

She pasted the answer on top of the question and immediately turned to her drawing; almost immediately a new note was pasted.

"Can I listen to it?"

And again, her heart stopped for a micro second…she bit her lip and she moved nervously on her seat.

"No, it's embarrassing…"

Yang smiled sideways and wrote another message

"I'm Yang~"

The girl by her side smiled, answering with a beautiful handwriting.

"I'm Blake"

Both girls were exchanging notes for a long while, trivial conversations, that then turn out into silly questions and then to find out what they like. Yang couldn't deny that she felt happy, the scores were left to oblivion and it looked like for Blake, the drawing that she was doing also was left behind.

It was strange how she felt at peace with this girl and in spite of not exchanging any words with her before or during the course of their note game, she really could feel that she could be herself.

"I would like to see you again" the blonde wrote as fast as she could and with the best of her handwriting. "Can I have your number?" she asked, pasting another note.

"No, I don't have one"

"That's a terrible lie"

Bothe girls laughed and seconds later Blake was found giving her a soft hit on Yang's arm

"Hahaha, very funny, but if you want to, I will be here tomorrow"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then…"

After Yang pasted that last note Blake smiled, got up and left.

The blonde couldn't avoid to smile, she really had a big crush on this girl.

Best of all was that they hadn't exchanged any words.

Blake walked as calmly as she could towards her department. She was really happy, she couldn't deny it, and since she say the girl she thought she was cute. But now, with the note talk and all of the dumb jokes she did, along with that smile, she was sure that she liked her.

After getting home, she left all of her stuff on her desk, she put her phone on the nightstand and smiled sideways.

"She's right, I'm a terrible liar" She thought.

She sat on the bed and took the post-it notes she had bought specially to talk to Yang, a small smile appeared on her face, meanwhile she asked herself what would the girl think when she told her the secret.

After all Adam had left her after finding out about it.

She couldn't avoid biting her lip on how her boyfriend that she met on the internet left her almost immediately after knowing each other.

She frowned, took a mechanical pencil and wrote something on the post-it to then continue with her daily chores…

The next day she woke up early, showered, brushed her hair, checked for texts from her mother, took her drawing briefcase beside the post-it notes and walked towards the park on a slow but steady pace.

She had her feelings all messed up, her heart and stomach revealed her nervousness and how excited she felt and a part she denied on feeling.

She was happy, but she was also afraid of feeling.

When she got to the park and she found herself in the point where she could see the blonde without her seeing her, smiled, took off a post-it and walked steadily and with a smile on her lips, then before Yang raised her gaze, she posted the paper on the score.

"It's nice seeing you again"

Yang read the paper and an enormous smile appeared on her face, it really had appeared the moment that Blake's hand had appeared in her camp of vision. She wasn't going to lie, she was in that park since 7 A.M. , sitting on that bench, waiting, occasionally studying her score, so when she saw Blake arrive she felt really happy.

Her happiness increased when the girl didn't take her usual place on the bench and this time sat right next to her.

"You're late!"

Yang pasted the note on the closed notebook of her companion and smirked meanwhile she pushed lightly her shoulder.

This time Blake look a little less shy just to say it, she responded to Yang's bad jokes and she continued the blonde's game when she started to paste post-it notes on diverse parts of the body, surprisingly she dared to do a quick, really funny portrait of her companion.

They were like this a little bit more than an hour, between jokes, games and senseless conversations about their lives or about anything else that crossed their minds.

It was then, when Blake turned her head to avoid Yang's stare that the girl gathered the courage to write what she avoided the most.

"Do you want to hear my song?"

The post-it was pasted on Yang's score and the blonde rose her head with a big smile and a glint in her eyes that indicated a positive response.

She wasn't going to deny that she was scared, her heart was beating a thousand miles an hour if not more, but it was something that she decided to do and it was something she needed to do…

But, still, she feared that Yang would let her down or that her reaction wasn't that good. The girl took out her earphones and, with a light hand tremble she gave it to her companion; she observed how the girl took the black earphones with cat paws on them and put them on with enthusiasm…

Then her face was a poem, you could say that she passed through some phases, enthusiasm, confusion and then understanding.

Blake swallowed nervously, meanwhile she moved on her sit in an uncomfortable manner.

And then Lilac with Amber got together with a bump of looks…

-It's weird…I can't hear anything.

Yang heard her voice a little down because she still had her earphones on, she took them off without looking at Blake.

"I'm sorry, I'm deaf-mute…"

The tears where threatening to leave Blake's eyes.

Yang sighed, she knew her friend ship with Neo someday bear fruits.

She smiled sideways and looked at it, writing a note to then paste it on the girl's hand.

"You're beautiful…"


End file.
